Crossbows are typically maintained in a cocked or ready firing position prior to use. Mechanism adjacent the rear of the arrow holds the string and the nock of the arrow in place. Crossbows also have an arrow rest intermediate the length of the arrow. Problems are encountered in maintaining the arrow in firing position and in consistent portion on the arrow rest. Moving the crossbow around while in a cocked ready position can result in the arrow falling off the arrow rest. In which case, the crossbow ceases to be in a ready firing position. One attempt to solve this problem is a three point arrow rest in which a ring shaped device has arrow rest tips projecting inwardly and spaced at 120 with a central opening to support the arrow. This device has not become popular because the arrow feathers can hit these projections and the drag on the arrow also can interfere with the arrow trajectory.